


Mechanical Heart

by AppleCiderr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Tony Stark, Angst, F/M, Heart removal, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pretty Much Steve's Fault, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Tony Stark Didn't Deserve This, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, everyone regrets everything, he did, or well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Tony Stark never made it back from Siberia. He was found by HYDRA agents and taken away, they wanted to use them for his genius. But how long would he last them, when he was already so old and injured?They decided to initiate the Android Project.And thus, Tony Stark became Android 1, what may be their greatest creation.





	1. Be Still, My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't hate me for writing this ;-; I've never seen a story like this before so I really wanted to write it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I literally wrote this on my phone at school, since today is the last day of school XD I thought, might as well before I procrastinate and forget to do it. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was cold, so cold. Tony took shuddering breaths, watching it fog up in front of him. His arc reactor was broken, his heavy metal suit wasn't moving anymore. Captain- no -Rogers and Barnes had left him here, on the cold hard ground in Siberia. He was going to freeze to death, his body was already aching all over.

 

Tony couldn't move, he felt so lost and confused. He didn't understand, didn't they realize that he was just human? He wasn't like them, he wasn't a super soldier. This cold was going to kill him.

 

But without FRIDAY, he couldn't call for help. Not that anyone really wanted to find him, after everything that he had caused. Everyone in the Raft helped him realize that quite enough, nobody cared. With a shaky sigh, he leaned his head back against the cold ground, closing his eyes.

 

But then he heard something-

 

Footsteps.

 

Tony gasped again, trying to sit up, only to jerk back. He felt groggy, like he might faint at any moment. He looked around, and against his better judgement, croaked,”Hello?”

 

“He _is_ here,” An unfamiliar voice whispered,”Grab him, bring him to the jet.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, body filling with panic. With a sudden surge of strength and adrenaline, he forced his arm up, pressing the release lock on his suit. The suit popped open with a hiss, and Tony forced himself out of it.

 

He stood up, only for his body to give out. He stumbled, falling back down with a grunt. He saw the shadows coming toward him, lights in hand. A small group of people walked in, with black outfits. He couldn't see their faces, he didn't recognize anyone.

 

But he recognized that symbol.

 

HYDRA.

 

“Grab him,” The man in the front ordered. The soldiers moved quickly, grabbing the struggling man’s arms and slamming him against the wall. Tony tried to fight, but the cold and the fight not even a few hours ago had worn him down.

 

He couldn't even fight the syringe one soldier pulled out, shoving it into his neck and injecting it. His vision blurred, as he slumped forward, falling into deep unconsciousness.

 

The lead solder moved forward, grabbing the unconscious genius and carrying him in a firefighters hold. “Grab the suit and shield, clean up any evidence that says anyone was ever here,” He ordered.

 

The soldiers followed their orders, and got into the jet. “Take us to base, we got what we came here for,” He ordered once more.

 

The pilot nodded, turning on the jet, which climbed into the sky. As it took off, he declared,”Heil Hydra”

 

Nobody in the jet reacting to the exploding base behind them, they didn't care for it anymore. They had something much more interesting to work on.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

HYDRA Base

Antarctica

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

 

“I'm impressed you caught him so easily, Captain and Winter must have done a number on him,” The HYDRA leader said calmly, staring at the unconscious body of Tony Stark, which was lying on a medical table.

 

“But?” The head soldier asked curiously, wondering what they did wrong in this mission.

 

The leader held his hand toward the unconscious man. “We need his genius, yes, but he is weak, and old. Freezing him may only make it worse, and I'm unsure if he would survive a dose of the serum we have Barnes,” He said calmly.

 

The soldier frowned, rubbing his head in thought. “Sir, what about that project we’ve been working on? Couldn't we use that? It'd be the perfect way to control him,” He said hopefully,”And as a _thing_ like that isn't human, he could continue on with HYDRA for generations, wouldn't you say?”

 

The leader hummed softly, nodding. “You know what, that's actually a very smart idea,” He said with pride, seeming to think about it a little longer. ”You are right, that would work perfectly”

 

He snapped his fingers, and called out to his mechanics. “Bring up the Android Project, this is an opportunity we cannot pass up,” He declared loudly.

 

“Sir yes sir!” The agents yelled, moving to do their work as promised of them. The head soldier watched them in surprise, and turned to their leader.

 

“Do you really think this could be a success sir?” He asked curiously.

 

The man turned his red face towards the soldier. “It will, it is our only option, and the _heroes_ will never see this coming,” He said firmly,”It is time for HYDRA to be strong once again, it is time for me to make my return”

 

The soldier nodded, saying,”Heil HYDRA!” Before leaving the room with all the others, preparing the project that had been in the works for so long.

 

The Red Skull watched the go, before turning around and placing his hand on Stark’s own. “Yes,” He whispered proudly,”I think you are going to be my greatest project yet, Tony Stark”

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Three Months Later

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

The HYDRA technicians stared at the screen in concentration. The scan of the brain had to be perfect if it was going to be transferred to the android body.

 

The project was nearly complete, all that was left was to transfer consciousness to the android body. The robot looked eerily human, with synthetic skin and hair. With this project in place, they would have Tony Stark’s mind with them forever, as well as a formidable foe to fight enemies with.

 

“Transfer complete,” The robotic computer voice declared loudly. It was finished, they were complete.

 

Tony Stark was now A1, the android project was a success. Now all that was left was to activate him.

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

The next time Tony Stark woke up, something was different, something _felt_ different. It all felt wrong, but nothing felt like anything.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself facing some type of glass. He was trapped in a stasis pod of some kind, and that's when the memories started to come back to him.

 

HYDRA had taken him, they were planning to do something to him. He had to get out before they did, before something happened to him-

 

“I’m afraid it's already too late for that, A1,” A rough voice declared, making the man turn to see who was taking. That red face, that horrifying smile. It was the Red Skull.

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “You.. You’re supposed to be dead,” He whispered out, clenching his fist,”You died” His voice, why was it so.. Echo-like? Robotic?

 

“I'm afraid I did not, Mr. Stark, you will find that I'm very much alive, and that you are too, in a sense”

 

“What do you mean!?” Tony angrily growled, he felt panic throughout his body, yet his breathing didn't pick up at all. Was he even breathing?

 

The Red Skull smirked, and asked,”Why don't you see for yourself?” The stasis chamber opened, the wires detaching. Tony stumbled out of it, finding himself in some type of black body suit.

 

The man in front of him motioned to a window nearby, and Tony turned to look as well. He then gasp, his eyes widening. He saw.. Himself. His own body. But.. He was right here, what was going on!?

 

“You see, A1. We knew that when we finally got ahold of you, we couldn't let you die and lose what we waited so patiently to get,” The Red Skull explained,”So we decided to change you into something that couldn't die, a project we’ve been trying to create for years. You are Android 1, our first, and most prideful product”

 

Tony felt himself panicking, as he turned back around. There was a mirror in front of him now, as he saw himself. He didn't like like 46 year old Tony Stark. He looked like a 18 year old, with brown hair and blue, glowing, robotic eyes. He could see himself in this robot body.. But it wasn't him.

 

“You.. You..” He stuttered out, his mind unable to come up with anything to say back. The Red skull’s hand landed on his shoulder, leading Tony back over to the glass.

 

He snapped his fingers. “And as we have granted you so graciously with this new body and life, you won't be needing that old body anymore,” He said causally.

 

The man in the room, decked out in medical equipment, then took a large scalpel, and slammed it into Tony’s chest, right where the Arc Reactor used to be. Unable to stop himself, Tony cried out in horror. He was watching them destroy his body, he was watching them kill him..

 

Horror laced through him, he felt unable look away as the doctor cut through his chest, pulling apart flesh and bones. He then yanked out Tony’s heart, covered in blood and still attempting to beat for a second before stopping.

 

“Just a little post card we’re going to send back,” The Red Skull sneered with a sadistic sense of glee.

 

The doctor then left the room with the heart, _his_ heart. Then, the room suddenly engulfed in flames, which clawed at it, melting through his skin, his muscles, his bones.

 

“You see, there truly is no way to return to your human life anymore, we gave you a new life, an immortal life, you are part of Hydra now, A1” The man said firmly.

 

Tony’s fist clenched, rage building up in his literal system. “You bastard.. I’LL NEVER SERVE YOU!” He yelled, turning to throw his fist at Red Skull, who didn't even try to dodge.

 

Just before his fist made contact with the man’s face, his body locked up, and a painful electric shock ran through his metal body. He screamed out, falling to his knees and clutching at his head.

 

“You honestly think we didn't program ways to control our little Android?” Red Skull sneered,”Are you truly a genius?”

 

He grabbed Tony’s chin, yanking his head up and staring into those robotic eyes. “You _will_ obey us, A1, for you don't have a choice,” He said firmly,”You are our little experiment, ours to keep, ours to control, and it will be that way forever. Do you understand?”

 

He shoved Tony’s head down, not making much of a different since the man was now a robot, made of metal. But Tony didn't care. It felt like everything was finally registering. There was no aches or pain, he wasn't breathing, he didn't feel tired, everything physical was gone.

 

“ _Do you understand?_ ” The Red Skull asked again, more forceful this time, and Tony didn't respond. He knelt down, and began to cry. There were tears, but they didn't feel real. Everything felt wrong, fake. But he couldn't help but release them. He’d just watched himself die, he didn't know what else he was supposed to do, he had no other options, he was trapped here, there was nothing he could do.

 

The monster who turned him into this sighed, and declared,”I suppose that we have the time to work on this, there’s still a lot of things we need to work on anyways. Put him back in the stasis chamber.”

 

Two soldiers walked up, grabbing the Android’s arms and pulling him back to the chamber. The glass closed around him, the wires connecting to his body once more. Tony had no time to register what he had just witnessed, as his body went to sleep. But it did not feel like sleep.

 

It felt like he was being shut down.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Avengers Compound

3:00pm

\-- -- -- -- --

 

 

There was a knock on the door startled the three occupants more than they would have thought it would. Pepper, Rhodes, and Vision had been next to each other, trying to find even the smallest _hint_ of their lost friend. They'd been searching for Tony for so long. All they knew was that he never came back from Siberia. Steve had sent a phone for Tony, addressed to him, so apparently he didn't know either. Not that Rhodey bothered to check with the asshole, he didn't want to talk to him.

 

“I got it,” Pepper had said, getting up before Rhodey could move to his wheelchair and stress himself more than he had to.

 

There was a delivery man at the door, who held out a small box, and said,”Delivery for James Rhodes and Virginia Potts”

 

The woman smiled, taking the box and looking down at it. “Ah, thank you, do I need to sign anything?” She asked, before abruptly stopping as she saw that there was nobody there, and the truck was gone.

 

Pepper let out a curious noise, she guessed she didn't actually have to sign anything. She walked back over to the couch, and sat down. “It's addressed to both of us,” She said softly, using her hand to point to the label. That’s when she noticed the wetness on her hands, it was a red color.

 

Suddenly, the box started to stink. “Ugh! That smells awful!” Rhodey groaned out, and said,”Just open it so we can throw it out!”

 

They didn't really think anything of it, of the strange package. They had been sent so much lately, people feeling bad for Rhodey and trying to help them feel better about Tony’s disappearance. They weren't suspicious, they didn't expect it to be anything bad.

 

They didn't expect what they saw. Opening the box, they saw that on the flap of it was a familiar red symbol, with the words that declared _Heil Hydra._

 

And below the words was the origin of the red liquid, and the acrid smell. It was an actual organ, a heart, with a tag around it that said,’ _From, Tony Stark”_

 

Pepper screamed.


	2. A Faltering Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap learn of the death of their old comrade, Tony's escape attempt leaves him with a forceful, fatal punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart and soul goes out to everyone who was hurt because of the attacks in England yesterday, I have a friend in London and I'm so thankful she's okay. But I know there were fatalities, and I send my thoughts towards anyone who lost anyone in this horrible attack. All we can do now is stick together, and show that it won't fade us.
> 
> This chapter is just a normal chapter, but I'd like to dedicate it to them and my friend http://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds Please go read her stories, she's amazing :)

\-- -- -- -- --

Wakanda

King T’Challa’s Palace

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Steve was expecting a call eventually. Well, more like he was hoping for a call from Tony. He hadn’t asked anything else about Tony, he’d been avoiding the internet and news, he’d been too afraid to see, too afraid of what Tony may say. Even with all that, he still kept the phone on his person at all times. No matter what was going on, just in case. He could at least hope.

 

When the call came, he was with everyone. They had been on the couch together, talking about a few serious things, but mostly just staying silent, enjoying each other's company. The little flip phone rang, causing everyone in the room to jump.

 

“It’s Tony,” He said quickly, wanting to calm everyone, though that seemed to make them more antsy. Clint sent him a dark look, firmly saying,”Put it on speaker”

 

Steve answered the man’s request quickly, turning the phone on speaker and answering the call. “Stark?” He called hopefully, hearing heavy breathing on the other line, and something that sounded like crying. Steve remained silent for a few more seconds before he awkwardly asked,”Tony..?”

 

“ _This is all your fault..”_ Rhodey’s voice snarled angrily, causing everyone to look at Steve in confusion.

 

“Colonel Rhodes?” Steve asked, wondering if something had happened to Tony to cause Rhodes to need to use the phone. “Where’s Tony? Did something happen to him-”

 

“ _Why the FUCK DO YOU THINK I’M CALLING, ROGERS!?”_ Rhodes yelled into the phone. _“It's all your fault it happened to him! Something didn't just happen to him, you bastard! He’s DEAD!!”_

 

After this shocking declaration, the sobbing on the other line grew louder. Steve realized now who it was, it was Pepper.

 

Natasha had brought her hand up to her mouth, T’Challa had leaned forward and was listening intently, Bucky looked awkwardly nervous, and the others said nothing. “What do you mean!?” Steve asked, panicking a little. “How did he die, he came back from Siberia, didn't he? Did he get sick!?”

 

“ _Have you been living under a fucking rock, Rogers!? He never came back! How could he have when you destroyed his suit!?”_ Pepper suddenly interjected into the conversation, _”We’ve been searching for him since! We can't find him, and then all of a sudden we’re sent a box from Hydra that has his HEART in it, Steve! HIS HEART! They killed him! You left him there and they killed him!!”_

 

Pepper’s voice cracked with the last sentence, and she fell back into sobs. Steve felt his heart sink, as he realized what happened, and who did it. Those bastards.. But he couldn't blame it all on them, he was the the one that left them with the opportunity to do this.

 

“I.. I’m so sorry, guys,” He whispered, tears beginning to fill his eyes,”I promise, I'll try to find a way to fix this, I really will”

 

Rhodey’s hitched breath stopped for a moment, as he sneered, _”Nothing you do will bring him back, Rogers. Nothing you can do will bring back my best friend.. He’s dead.. H-He’s dead..”_

 

It sounded like Rhodey finally broke down, breathing hard and sobbing into the phone. Then the dial tone.

 

He looked at the phone in despair, tears falling down his cheeks. Natasha’s eyes were wet, T’Challa was staring down at the floor, seemingly trying to take everything that he just heard in, Bucky looked horribly guilty. Clint and Wanda seemed unsure of how to react. Sure, they weren't really on a good note with Stark, but they didn't want him to.. To die. Sam and Scott just looked away, they didn't know Tony well, there was no real feeling for this death other than a small amount of respect for their fallen comrade, and anger over the death of someone who didn't deserve to die in such a way.

 

Steve looked at the phone in his hand, before turning and punching the wall with the other. Rhodes was right, of course he was. This was all his fault, if it weren't for him making such a rash decision, Tony wouldn't have died. If he had just calmed down.. Maybe Tony wouldn't be dead.

 

“Forget the Accords,” Steve said firmly,”Forget the fights we had, forget any tension between teams. Tony was my friend, Hydra has always been an enemy. But now they've gone too far. We’re going to destroy them, down to the last root. I will destroy them for everything they've done”

 

Nobody dared to disagree, nobody needed to disagree. For they all knew Steve’s determination, they felt it. Hydra had truly gone too far this time, and they would follow Captain in taking them down, even if it took years. They could only do so much, with the governments of the world searching for them, but that wouldn't stop them. They had to do it, if not for them, then for Tony, and all the other lives HYDRA had destroyed.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

HYDRA Base

Antarctica

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

The next few times Tony woke up were all small things. He never really left the stasis chamber, or at least, the room he was in. It seemed that the agents were still putting him together. It was usually just a simple check up. The usual ‘walk around the room, fingers and toes, hand eye coordination.’ Then they'd shut him back down. Tony never tried anything. He didn't have enough information to try and escape yet. He didn't even know where they were.

 

The first time he woke up for longer than a few minutes was.. Well, he didn't know. He’d sort of lost track of time. They opened the stasis chamber, going through the usual routine, but instead of putting him back, they told him to follow them.

 

Seeing no other choice when surrounded by soldiers and technicians, he decided to not try and fight just yet. He followed silently, mind conjuring up several escape attempts but never trying to act on them. Instead, he focused on his body.

 

It was strange, to be moving with no effort. Sure, he needed to move, to walk. But there was no exhaustion, no feeling of bones moving. In fact, he didn't feel much of anything except on his hands. But even that wasn't much. They were trying to give him a sense of touch, he didn't see why that was necessary but he wouldn't complain. He had pain receptors, but those only ever acted when they activated them. He knew this because of his first few attempts of attacking them.

 

Tony was brought to a very ‘state of the art’ looking workroom, filled with machinery and technology of every kind. He looked around curiously, and a frown grew on his face when he saw remains of his suit on the table. Of course they took the suit..

 

“A1, sit on that table in the middle,” The engineer orders. Tony finds that he really hates that name. A1, Android 1, whatever. It makes him sound like an object. Which, in this sense, is mostly true. He can't really be classed as human anymore.

 

He sat on the table, and the Engineer took his arm in his hand. Tony watched with rapt attention. As morbid as the situation was, he couldn't help but be curious about his new body. It was so human, yet so robotic. He wanted to see how it worked.

 

The engineer looked up at Tony as he opened up the arm, a smirk on his face. “I know that look, don't worry, when Red Skull gives the order, we’ll teach you how to maintain and repair yourself, if you behave,” He added the end rather quickly, as if to give Tony hope and knock it down.

 

“And if I don't behave?” Tony sneered, hating the robot-like voice that came through his voice instead of his own.

 

The engineer shrugged, pulling up a hologram and picking up tools. “Well, if you won't listen, we have a program to turn you into just a robot until we want to turn it off. Of course, we can always shut you down if you get too violent. So if you don't behave, it doesn't really matter, we still have you,” He said calmly back.

 

Tony frowned, looking away once more. But he quickly looked back, seeing the engineer pulling apart the palm of his hand. “What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

 

“Putting in your repulsors. We’ve removed them the best we could, and maybe when you behave we’ll let you fix them yourself better,” He explained.

 

Tony frowned, squishing his artificial cheek in his other hand. “I don't understand, if you're just making me into a robot like my suit, why not just do the same thing you did to Barnes?” He questioned.

 

It seemed the engineer was getting tired of his questions, as he pressed down on one of the wires that held pain receptors, causing Tony to wince. “We’ve learned our lesson from that, humans remember. But robots are much easier to keep on a leash, even ones that were human before,” He said calmly, going back to working.

 

Tony decided not to test his luck by asking another question, and just watched. The item was attached to his arm, and the repulsor showed from the palm, much like the repulsor on his suit.

 

The engineer moved out of the way, pointing to a area on the wall. “Fire it,” He ordered, wanting to test the product he had been working on.

 

Tony stared down at the glowing blue item embedded in his hand. _How_ was he supposed to fire it? Was it like the repulsors on his suit? Did he just.. Whim it?

 

He tried to think of shooting it, and it began to glow almost instantly. Tony jumped, aiming it at the wall quickly. The blast flew forward in a blast of uncontrolled light, exploding violently and sending machines flying.

 

The engineer turned and looked at him, writing down something on the clipboard, before asking,”What did we do wrong in our modification? I know you know.”

 

Tony’s mind suddenly felt sluggish, he tried to register the man’s question, but couldn't think of anything. “You.. You need to..” He slumped forward, his eyes closing.

 

“Shit, that uses up a lot of power, doesn't it?” The engineer said quickly, before looking at the soldiers who had been waiting nearby. “A1 needs to return to the stasis chamber, he’s out of power”

 

He felt himself being taken away, but Tony was too sluggish to register what was happening. He just felt himself shutting down, the world fading away again.

 

He never had dreams anymore

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Tony woke up a little while later. The second his eyes opened, he was being pulled out of the chamber and taken back to the engineer’s room. Red Skull was there, making Tony frown as he was brought to the front of the room, standing in front of the table he had sat on not long ago.

 

He looked down at the table. In front of him was the broken arc reactor from his suit, sending a wave of fear and bad memories through him. He shook it off, looking at the red man and the engineers with him. “Fix it,” Red Skull ordered.

 

“Why?” Tony challenged instantly, not afraid to challenge a demand like this. He crossed his arms, tapping against his metal elbow with suspicion.

 

“Why?” Red Skull echoed back,”Why wouldn't you? I could force you to at any time, and if you don't then you'll just keep running out of power, you'll be of no use to us”

 

“Maybe I wouldn't run out of power if I was still a _fucking human_ ,” Tony sneered, rudely snatching the pieces of the arc reactor from the table. There was no electric shock, but there was a sneer from some of the engineers.

 

The Red Skull smirked, and said,”Yes, that's true, but your human body was old and weak. Expendable.” Tony felt a sharp spike of sadness blast through him, for he knew what was the truth, but Red Skull continued,”Your Android body is much more durable, and you will be around for a very long time now, perhaps forever, and be very helpful to our cause. But first, you need a reliable power source, so you are going to fix that. This isn't an option, A1, and our engineers will watch and learn.”

 

Tony wanted to refuse, he really did. But if he was going to have any chance of getting out of here before without shutting down, he needed the arc reactor. What cruel irony was this? He sighed, before finally speaking,”I'm going to need to melt it back down”

 

They watched him carefully, agreeing to giving him items he needed only after he explained what they were for. They watched him like a hawk, not letting him do anything without permission. Eventually, he poured it into the thin cylinder casing, watching the blue glow. This felt eerily similar to Afghanistan, way too much.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Put it in,” The Red Skull ordered, making Tony frown in confusion, his mind already growing sluggish. What did he mean?

 

Looking down at the black outfit he was wearing, he unzipped the front a bit, finding the perfect hole for an arc reactor to go, right where the old one was.

 

Ignoring the sadness that hit him, he plugged the arc reactor in, feeling the sluggishness that once held him vanish away. He felt awake again, fully powered, like he’d never shut down again. One of the engineers piped up, asking,”How do you feel? Fully charged?”

 

“Awake,” Tony corrected, narrowing his eyes but still nodding. He knew he wasn’t a human anymore, but just hearing the way they referred to him was making him feel angry. He hated this.. He really did.

 

The engineers turned around, talking over everything Tony just did. They referred to him as ‘A1’ or ‘it’, and it was making him mad. He wanted to go home, he didn’t want to be Hydra’s tool. He brought his hands up, staring at the blue repulsors on his palms, when an idea came to his head.

 

He couldn’t attack them.. But that wasn’t stopping him from attacking _around_ them, right?

 

Tony didn’t give himself anymore time to doubt it, as he brought his hands up, shooting at the ground in between them. The repulsors weren’t fixed yet, sending debris flying in the air as the floor collapsed. Tony felt no shock, his circuits remained silent. He needed to run, now, while he had the chance.

 

Tony jumped through the hole, turning to the closest wall and shooting through the metal. It gave away with a very satisfying noise, and he jumped through it without thinking, only to realize how high up they were, in a mountain. Thousands of feet of steep slope below. He wasn’t going to survive this fall!

 

He screamed, flailing as he fell, crashing into the snow below. He didn’t know how long he tumbled, expecting to die from the sudden physical trauma. It was only when he slid to the bottom, clutching his head in his hands with his body curled up in a ball, that he remembered something. He wasn’t a fragile human anymore, he was a robot, an android. There were no organs that could get damaged, nothing that could bleed.

 

Tony couldn’t be killed by something like this. With that in mind, he stood up, covered in snow, and ran away as fast as he could. He didn’t know where he was going, in the wind with snow blowing into his face. He needed to get away, he needed to run. He didn’t know where he was, or where he should go. He just had to get away.

 

When he looked back, he saw nobody was coming after him. That should have made him feel better, but it only made him feel nervous. Surely, when they were pouring so much effort into him, they were planning something for him, right? Why did they just let him run?

 

He got his answer not even an hour later. He did not collapse from exhaustion, but his body locked up from the cold. It was the iron man suit all over again, when he nearly fell from the sky because of the cold. How could he have forgotten that!?

 

It was too late to remedy it. In a blind, desperate hope to try and get away, he kept pushing. Slowly, though, his body shut down. Too frozen to move, he fell to his knees as his parts shutdown. His whole body didn't shut down, he was still awake, but he couldn't move. He was frozen.

 

This was cruel, he had been foolish. Red Skull had known he was going to try this, he knew Tony would fail. There was nothing as far as he could see, just snow, snow, wind, and more snow.

 

The Android lost track of time as he knelt there in the snow, too cold to move, but unable to die. He felt like he was going to go crazy, there was nothing, nobody was coming from any direction. It was empty, he felt empty, as it set in slowly.

 

He couldn't get away.

 

They wouldn't let him.

 

It was a while later that he finally saw a light, and a large truck drove up. The back opened up, and out walked some very warmly dressed soldiers. They stood around him for a moment, before one of them asked,”Have fun, A1?”’

 

Tony didn't respond, he didn't think he was able to, so he just glared darkly. The men dragged the frozen android inside the truck. It was warmer in here, as the soldiers all took off their warm coats. He felt them drive off, and slowly his body began to unlock.

 

He couldn't try anything, as his body only completely returned to a functioning state when they got back to the base. They grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him out and dragging him into the hidden mountain building. He tried to struggle, but his body didn’t seem to be listening to him.

 

They dragged him into a room, a large room with several doors. It was completely empty. He heard walking, and looked up, and narrowed his eyes angrily. There was doors above him, with a platform and railing. There he was, Red Skull. He was staring at Tony with the most satisfied look on his face, he knew _exactly_ what would happen when Tony tried to run. That’s why he didn’t send anyone.

 

The soldiers pushed him forward, making the android stumble. They left the room, and Tony looked up at the man, ignoring the closing doors behind him. The Red Skull brought his hand up, clapping his hands slowly, in a condescending way. “Congratulations, A1, on acting before actually thinking. Are you actually a genius?” He sneered,”Because if not, I’m afraid we’ll have wasted a lot of research and resources on you”

 

“My name is _not_ A1, my name is Anthony Edward Stark,” He snarled back,”I'm not your little soldier, I'm not your little toy. I'll never work for you willingly, I'll never stop trying to get away from you!!”

 

The Red Skull didn't say anything, he didn't emote at all. Instead he sighed. With a cruel, sadistic type of sorrow in his voice, he said,“That is really tragic, A1, I was hoping you would do this of your own free will. But I guess I'll just have to show you why your choice doesn't matter anymore.”

 

The man brought up a small button in his hand, clicking it. The second he did, Tony’s body locked up. He felt frozen, as if he was waiting for something. Then, the words escaped Red Skull’s mouth, damned words which would escape his mouth many more times, and break Tony even more.

 

“Activate Protocol ‘Accords’”

 

The second he said them, Tony’s body changed. He was no longer in control. His vision seemed to become blurry. There was only one thought on his programmed mind in that moment, it was to destroy. To _kill_.

 

One of the doors opened, revealing an older looking women in chains, terrified and sobbing. Tony didn't get a chance to think, as he turned, his repulsor glowing as it blasted her. The sheer force of it blew her up on the spot, blood and gore flying up everywhere.

 

If Tony was human anymore, he may have thrown up. But it didn't stop there, he didn't even get a chance to register what he just did. Another person, this time an elderly man. He yelled something in Russian but it was too late, Tony’s metal hand slamming into his face and slamming him against the wall, he slumped down with a bloody face and didn't get up.

 

“You see, A1, you just don't seem to realize what type of situation you are in,” Red Skull began to lecture,”The people around you now are useless, almost every one of them. Eventually they’ll all die, they're all expendable. But you aren't anymore, you're an important part of our goal ”

 

This time it was a young man, just older than the Android body. He was dead before he could scream for help. But Red Skull continued,”Your importance makes you a very large part of Hydra’s future, it isn't about you anymore, it's about Hydra. Your desires, and the person you once were, do not matter anymore. You are A1, and that's all you are from now until the end. You are Hydra’s greatest creation.”

 

Three more bodies had dropped, three more people he mercilessly murdered without being able to stop it. People who screamed and cried, but never got a chance to say their final words, to be free before their deaths. Now, the door opened, and it was one that made his heart drop.

 

A little girl, she couldn't be older than four. Tony’s body wasn't listening to him, as he reached forward quickly, grabbing her by her throat and squeezing. “Stop it!!” Tony screamed out, watching the girl sob as tears filled his own eyes. “Please! Don't make me kill anyone else! Please, I-I'll listen! Don't make me kill her! I’ll listen! I don't want to hurt anyone, p-please!”

 

The child choked around his hand, reaching up and grabbing at his arms. But the Red Skull sighed sadly. “Oh, A1, no matter what you want, it doesn't matter if you’re doing it willingly or not,” He whispered,”But everything will always go according to plan here”

 

The girl’s neck snapped in his fingers, as she went limp. Tony’s eyes widened with shock, tear streaming down his cheeks. He dropped the girl’s body, suddenly regaining the ability to move.

 

The android's mind seemed to have fallen into shock, as he stared down at the bodies around them, lowering his head and staring at the ground in shock, arms hugging himself. There were tears sliding down his cheeks once more, but he didn't seem to notice them.

 

Red Skull then asked,”Will you return to your stasis chamber or do I have to get the soldiers to drag you back?”

 

Tony’s arms, which had been hugging himself, shuddered at that voice. His arms fell to his sides, his eyes emotionless, as he walked towards the empty door without a word. He was too afraid, too afraid to fight, too afraid of what he might be made to do if he didn’t listen.

 

So he didn't fight, exiting the door with the two soldiers that were waiting. The door shut, and the Red Skull smiled. “We've made good progress today, I believe we can now move on to Stage 2,” He said to the engineers who had been just out of view.

 

“Yes sir!” They said firmly, leaving the room to begin what they were asked.

 

Red Skull stayed for a moment, staring down at the bodies below. “Don't worry, you were all worthy sacrifices to help us break A1,” He said calmly,”Soon, he will understand his situation, and we will finally be able to come back. It is time for Hydra to rise once again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the very quick update, but the next one is going to take longer since I have to plan it. The good news is that it's summer for me so I have much more time to write now :) Please comment and kudos, have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment, they keep me going! 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever tried something as experimental as this, so please tell me what you think! I'll update soon!


End file.
